You're so lucky lucky lucky
by Rycitia
Summary: Warning: CharakterDeath. Two women talk about two deaths.


A/N: The first part is confusing, the second isn't if you don't turn off your brain.

Warnings: CharakterDeath

**

* * *

**

**You're so lucky lucky lucky**

And once again his head hit the ground, hard, violent, again, again. A cracking and splashing and red so much, red so much, again and again.

And once again his head hit the ground, hard, violent, again, again. A cracking and splashing and red so much, red so much, again and again.

And when it was enough, it still wasn't enough, because he would crack his skull again, he would be lying there and be silent. And then his head would hit the ground, again.

I shook my head, my head that was intact, my life not spilling out alongside with my blood. I saw the smashing, I saw the face, I saw it all, replaying it in my head, in my head, in my head, you're in my head.  
And once again his head hit the ground, hard, violent, again, again. A cracking and splashing and red so much, red so much, again and again.

When I close my eyes, black eyes, dark and hard eyes, your blue eyes, what do I see that's not red? Your eyes are blue, ice blue, ice like you, ice like me, I have your eyes, your eyes that see, see me.  
He watched me, with eyes of ice and I saw the red, the red I felt, the rage, the fury, he was like ice, so cold to my hands.  
And once again his head hit the ground, hard, violent, again, again. A cracking and splashing and red so much, red so much, again and again.

I didn't speak a word, lips so sealed, a thousand years pass by. Your blue, she cried, she did, my eyes were dry. Both cried, tears and blue, I saw it, I felt it cold on my hands, cold like you, you were cold.

He was cold, and I was wild, no one knows what I did, I don't. And be silent, like you, shizuka, nomen est omen. I am silent, seal my lips and steal my words, the icy eyes closed and with them my mouth did.  
And once again his head hit the ground, hard, violent, again, again. A cracking and splashing and red so much, red so much, again and again.

Your head, the red, blood, all in one and no one else to see. I want so scream, they should stop crying, a thousand years pass by. But you're still in my head, in my head, get out.

And once again my head hit the ground, hard, violent, again, again. A cracking and splashing and red so much, red so much, again and again.

Out of my head, they cry, but I'll be silent, silent with you.

-X-

"Good morning!"

The woman entered the small room with a innocent, though sligtly forced smile on her face. She put down a bag, filled with a few bottles, and looked around the room.  
"Yuuko-san?"

She carefully made her way towards the enormous chair, in which a lady with long black hair lay. The wooden pipe dangled from her fingers, scattering ashes on the ground.  
"Good morning, Yuuko-san.", the woman repeated.

"Morning."  
The relpy was short, and the lady continued to stare to the wall. The woman skipped off, fetching the bag.  
"I brought some of yesterdays remains, they're pretty good, one is a great Bordeaux from the Bretagne…"  
"Hush.", the lady cut her off. The woman did as ordered, watching the lady. Patiently, he sat down, straitening her skirt a bit. Finally, she broke the silence, cocking her head a bit. "Has something happened?"  
The lady turned towards her, a tired and sligtly ill look on her face. "Doumeki is dead."

The woman stirred slightly. "….since when….?"  
"Tonight."  
A silence streched between them.

"….is that why you told me not to visit him?"  
"Yes. I don't suppose it's nice to witness a friends' death, is it?"  
"No."

The woman fiddled with the rim of her bluse. "It is….. hitsuzen?"  
"Yes."  
"But….he didn't do it _himself_……right?"  
"Who knows?"

The two women sat in the small room, liquor forgotten.  
"It is exactly seven years ago. Yesterday was the day Watanuki….left us."  
"I….I know. That's why I planned on going to the shire. But then you…stopped me. You knew, didn't you?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"After the…incident, he spoke to me."  
The woman's eyes widened.  
"Dou…Doumeki-kun?"  
"Yes."

The silence grew nervous. A thunderstorm could not have been louder.  
"He spoke to you?"  
"Yes."  
"But I thought, he never spoke a word again after it…?"  
"He obviously did still by then."  
The lady finally turned fully around, her pipe long forgotten, lying among the ashes.  
"And…?"  
The woman sat up straight, eager to understand every single word the lady uttered, but still seemingly anxious of what she would hear.  
"He asked me when he would die."

"No. He didn't."  
"Yes, he did."  
"And you answered…?"  
"That he would have to pay a price in exchange."  
"Which would consist of…?"  
"His voice."

As if the women themselves had been robbed of their voices, they now sank into silent contemplation of the recently spoken words. No sounds from the outside made their entry, nor did one of the women shift even once. Time could have just decided to stand still, it would not have made much difference.

"Yuuko-san….."  
"Yes?"  
"You told him he would die tonight?"  
"I did."  
"He accepted it?"  
"He had to."

The woman stood up slowly, taking a step, unsure of what to do with this bit of information she just recieved. She shortly directed her gaze towards the bottles, shook her head, sat down again. Started to cry.

"Don't. He would not like it."  
"Whom…?"  
"Both, to be honest."  
"But I….."  
"I know. It's just the way you are."

"Doumeki-kun never cried. I….I thought, he was too proud to, or…or something, but really…."  
The words uttered between snobs lost their meaning alongside with their sound, leaving the woman to weep into her hands. The lady offered no handkerchief, only a cool hand on her shoulder. The woman ceased her crying, thought her eyes stayed red.  
"….but really, I understand…..it's…it's just what he would do!"

The woman almost laughted, a strangeled, houmorless laught that only conveyed her desperation and her sadness.  
"He would be like that, stand like a soldier and not weep but put a hard look on his face and break inside….it's just so very Doumeki-kun-like!"  
The lady rested he gaze on the other womans face, as if judging wether the words were spoken with affection or irritation.  
"You're right….and you're not."

The woman's head snapped up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that, yes, Doumeki-kun would not show any overexaggerated emotion….but on the other hand, he _did_ show his naked feelings about it….by asking me about his death date. Doesn't that indicate something?"

"You're….You're right, Yuuko-san…"  
The woman stared at the other one, shocked and relieved and confused.  
The lady let the words sink in, grasping for her pipe. She made an uncertain attempt to lighten it, then banned it to the floor once again.  
"I thank you for the wine, Himawari-chan, but I just don't feel like drinking right now."

"I….I understand, I'll leave it here….you can drink it whenever you want to…"  
"Thank you."  
The woman peeked at the lady's face, as if deciding wehter or not she would gather the courage to ask a very delicate question.

"Do you know….how he…how Doumkei-kun died?"  
The lady stared at her. Certainly she did not expect a question like that. Especially not from this woman.  
"I have to say, I don't…..and, to be honest, I don't want to know. Why do you?"  
"I-I just thought…."  
"It is Doumeki-kun buisness, how he dies, isn't it?  
"It is….that's true."

A little time passed by, then the woman stood up, with a firmness only the really confused possess.  
"I think, I'm going to the shire now. I will pray for them."  
"Do that."

The woman was almost in the doorway, when the lady called after her.  
"But don't cry, Himawari-chan. Do what Doumeki and Watanuki would do."  
She smiled and waved.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

**A/N: Well, this may seem confusing - and you're right, it is. BuT: the first part is strictly Doumekis POV. The "I" is always Doumeki, and the "he" and "you" is Watanuki. The reason it switches is the following: Doumeki thinks about what happens - then it's "he" because it's from an observatory perspective. Doumeki thinks about his feelings for Watanuki - it truns into "you", because it's much more personal.  
I hope you understand better now. **


End file.
